Knowing is Just the Beginning
by Medusalith
Summary: Aluin Hawke is a mystery to all that are around her but none dare to push the lines which she set down. But a certain elf is more than willing to dig up her secrets. (FemHawkeXFenris)


**This is sort of following the story around Dragon Age II but I am following an entirely different path and dialogue. So if you like the game to be repeated word from word from the game…then this might not be for you.**

**For those who stick around and actually read my messy writings then thank you! Reviews and positive corrections of my usually messy grammar and spelling would be greatly appreciated.**

**I am writing this to practice my writing skills and also to relieve that desire in me to write about my favorite couple. So bear with me please and thank you!**

**~Dani **

Shrill shrieks of laughter filled the small yet open room as the merry band of misfits circled around the table deep into their card game. 'Isabela is way too drunk….and yet she is kicking all of our asses…. Damn.' Many passive thoughts like this passed over the woman as she slouched back into her seat in practically silent submission of defeat.

"What you giving in already Hawke?" A husky voice that just prodded and teased at the woman caused her to look up from her hand. Of course there was the stout dwarf who only beamed pure amusement and continued to tease her further. "Seems the mighty Hawke has already given in!" Small burst of laughter left the lips of several others as the woman narrowed her eyes at the dwarf.

"Oh screw off, Varric! I am smart enough when to give in so I do not lose all my earned coin… unlike a certain beardless one." The dwarf's smirk fell a few notches which only caused Hawke's smile to widen three notches after having knocked Varric off his high horse. That was how most nights went now adays; drinking, gambling, playful banter, and just enjoying another day of life. Since escaping the blight all those years ago life had been difficult indeed for Hawke. Losing her brother, Carver, plagued her entire being…more than she showed to others. But no one would have guessed that the most dedicated, loyal, and out spoken woman would be shouldering such pain. Maybe it was not that they didn't know but they never pushed her. Varric, Isabela, Anders, Fenris, Aveline and even Merrill were no fools to the pain and responsibility she shouldered. But Hawke was not one to just show her emotions on her sleeve for everyone to see and in a way that is why they all both respected and worried for her. She had the knack for helping any who came to her attention, never once pausing to count her safety into the situation/ So instead the group took it upon themselves to watch out for her/

"Say Hawke?" With quick eyes, the woman looked up to address Anders who had awakened her from her concentration of the game. Knowing he had caught her attention and pretty much everyone else's attention, the blonde mage sighed, now rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well… I was actually curious to what your name was. I mean we have been together for quite a while and I kind of feel bad that I do not know your name." The woman blinked a few times out of surprise or maybe it was something else?

"Now that I think about it… I don't know your name either." The black-haired mage sitting next to Anders spoke up as well-looking to her in a sort of fascination waiting for a response. Chuckling in slight embarrassment the woman now subconsciously messed with the tip of her long braid as it draped over her shoulder.

"I don't see why knowing my name is such a big deal?" She mumbled seemingly half haphazardly which only made the brooding elf narrow his eyes in slight irritation before speaking up himself, which he rarely seemed to do besides defend against teasing comments from the group.

"You don't trust us then?" Cold eyes from Anders and Varric shot their way towards the elf along with surprised eyes of the others including Hawke's. "There is a difference between trusting us to watch you back then from knowing it. I don't know it either and frankly how you reserve that right to just a few people here is…unsettling to say the least."

Silence fell as they all moved between the annoyed elf and the now stoic Hawke nervously anticipating what was sure to be violent response from that deadly temper of hers. But instead the woman shifted back against her chair and sighed softly. "I do not trust Varric or Aveline any less than I do you and the others. But if you all feel like you have a right to know then I will not deny that, you deserve to know." The elf's ears twitched in slight, how you would say, annoyance or maybe relief he could not tell the difference. The others seemed relieved as they eagerly awaited her final admission, even as it seems Isabela didn't know. Now putting on a soft smile Hawke sat straighter and satisfied all their senses as Varric watched in sheer amusement.

"Aluin Hawke. That is my name."

* * *

The heat of battle burnt hard into the mind of Fenris causing him to hone into his movements and provide support to his comrades... no the people around him.

He was highly unsure of what to think of the people around him. This "merry band of misfits" was a correct labeling after all for they were all so different and strange. A beardless, which should give away immediately that he is not of the right mind, dwarf who had the skill to lace any truth or lie with any form of embellishment of the tongue to make any to turn and beg for more. A dark skinned pirate who was way too confident with her curves for his liking. The city captain who was more tolerable than the others but had a sense of duty to the law that was so large he doubted whether she truly was loyal to them. A Dalish elf who has dipped her fingers in blood magic to the point everyone was extremely of her presence, even if she was the most naive person he had ever met. An apostate possessed by a spirit, demon, or whatever it was that made him completely unreliable and dangerous. And finally the one person who seemed to tie them all together... Hawke.

Now directing his attention towards the woman who stood tall gripping the short short in her right hand, sporting a bow and arrow upon her back that was clearly her main weapon of choice. But she was the biggest mystery of the entire group... her hair was as white as his. Long and braided long and flowing down her back, which ended right above her hips. Her skin kissed by the sun as she remained pretty pale but the health and glow upon such a surface was clear to see she was not in fact sickly pale. Adorning her body was a mix of leather and chain mail made to be light yet durable against incoming attacks. For what was her greatest weapon was her speed. No matter if she wielded a sword, dagger, or even bow she could not be touched by any normal means and that was evident now.

Her feet moved forward providing Fenris cover so that he could recover after suffering the full blunt of an attack. With light steps she was upon the slavers even before they could register that she sliced through at their skins among vulnerable spots on their armor. She may not necessarily hold immense power, like he did, to overwhelm them with force alone but she was accurate and mercilessly went for their weaknesses. Crying out holding their arms, legs, or knees others fell silent and still for exposing too important spots while the rest struggled to remain up. Now it was his turn.

Looming over the crumpled and weakened bodies of the slavers, Fenris stared daggers down at the men now clutching his long sword tightly and raised his sword. He worked through the group way too easily now as they all dropped dead with the ease of his long sword. Slashing and mincing them to nothing he left none free of their judgement the group itself deemed upon the child slavers. Panting slightly he looked around now spotting the others taking out the stragglers since he had taken care of the main horde. Isabela, who was the only one close enough to match Hawke's speed, was dodging and slicing through two slavers with ease while Anders now sent blasts of fire at archers perched above with Merrill's help. Varric was absent, no doubt handling other slavers elsewhere with Sebastian and Aveline.

Satisfied with how easy the slavers were dealt with, despite their reputation, the tall brooding elf moved towards the pale rogue as she remained bent over hands on her knees breathing to refile her lungs with oxygen. A twinge of pity slashed through his cold demeanor before he pushed it away knowing full well that if Hawke knew that he pitied her, she would no sooner have him on his back daggers digging into his shoulders. _She is not weak._ He knew better than to think otherwise. Grabbing a stamina potion from the small pouch that hung from his belt he approached the heavy breathing rogue offering it down to her. Her eyes opened as she now took notice of the potion and turned to look up at Fenris, hesitating for just a moment. But she gave a small nod of gratitude before taking the flask downing it in one swig before releasing a relieved sigh.

"Well that was a waste of time... there are no children here." The honeyed voice of Isabela caught the pairs attention now turning their gazes to Isabela, Merrill, and Anders as they approached. Fenris made no effort to hide the disdain on his face as he gazed at the two very mages that were the very thing he hated more than anything else. An abomination and a blood mage. _I don't know why I don't just end them here! _He growled within the confines of his thoughts but he knew well... he'd be murdered by the rest of the group. A picture that he'd rather not make reality...but if they hurt anyone he would send them to the fade without question. It was only a matter of time.

"The wench is right... all the cages are empty." Aveline now approached with the rest of the group gesturing to the most inner caves. "We missed them Hawke..." All eyes fell upon the woman as she remained rather stoic in her emotions. It was not a secret that Hawke hated slavers probably more than Fenris did, which was saying something. Fenris's green irises stared holes in her skin as he watched her with great interest. She was such a closed book and not many knew her that well. Even her brother and sister were skeptical about their eldest sister and why she did the things she did. So many secrets and she did not let anyone in. A growl from the female awoke Fenris from his thoughts as she walked forward through the group, hands balled at her sides, towards the exit.

"Let's just get the hell out of here..." And like that the woman left the subject moot...without question the group followed silently behind their leader like lost puppies. But Fenris was not so easily swayed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I would gladly request that if you see any mistakes, spelling errors, or suggestions on making something more fluid and clear then please review! Thanks and be prepared for chapter two! ~Dani**


End file.
